Origin of Pokémon: Official Timeline
Beginning of Time * In a vast void of nothing but darkness, a single vortex existed. Inside the vortex was utter chaos, but that chaos lead to the right conditions for an egg to be created. This single egg hatched into the Arceus, the first ever Pokémon to come into existence. Arceus created Dialga, who represented time, Palkia, who represented space, and Giratina, who represented antimatter. Giratina caused havoc, and as punishment, Arceus banished him to the Distortion World, another dimension parallel to the one they resided in. Dialga created time, and allowed it to flow at a certain pace. Palkia created space, for objects, stars, and planets to reside in. * Arceus created Kyogre, who represented the sea, Groudon, who represented land, and Rayquaza, who represented the sky. Separately, the three began forging the Earth. Groudon created the land with vicious trenches, large mountains, and different types of formations. Kyogre flooded around parts of the land, creating a vast and clean sea. Rayquaza flooded the atmosphere with oxygen, and a sky. However, when Groudon and Kyogre met after the creation of Earth, they began rampaging against each other, becoming bitter rivals. They tried to dominate each other and assert who was the ruler of Earth. Rayquaza put a stop to Groudon and Kyogre's battles, and the two Pokémon retreated to special caverns, only to be awoken again with the Blue and Red Orbs respectively that Rayquaza created to calm them. The orbs were hidden on a mountain known as Mt. Pyre. * Arceus then created Regirock, who represented rock, Registeel, who represented steel, and Regice, who represented ice. The three would help create elements all over Earth. Arceus then created their master, Regigigas, who was tasked with splitting the giant land mass into small land masses. Regigigas was strong enough to split the giant land mass into smaller land masses, which became different regions. After their work was done, the Regirock, Regice, and Registeel were sealed by Regigigas in special chambers, only to be unlocked by people who understood the secret messages within the chambers. Then, Regigigas locked himself in a sacred chamber, only to be awoken when Regirock, Regice, and Registeel were brought together in his presence. * Arceus created the Spear Pillar atop one of the tallest mountains in the world, and made that the area where he, Dialga, and Palkia could be summoned if the time need be. * Arceus then created Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Tornadus, Landorus, and Thundurus, all Pokémon that controlled the weather and the ecosystem of Earth. They all roamed around with seemingly no purpose other than controlling the weather. Lugia was created to keep control of these six Pokémon, making sure they don't run rampant. * Arceus created Shaymin and Manaphy. Shaymin was created to keep the environment clean, and Manaphy was created to keep the waters clean. * Solgaleo was created to make the sun shine for half the day, and Lunala was created to make the moon shine during the other half of the day. * Arceus created Uxie, who represented knowledge, Mesperit, who represented emotion, and Azelf, who represented willpower. He then created Latios, representing males, and Latias, representing females. Next were Xerneas and Yvetal, who represented life and death respectively. Together, these seven Pokémon created people who populated the planet and began coexisting with all of the legendary Pokémon. * Arceus also created Cresselia and Darkrai, representing dreams and nightmares. * Next, he created Virizion, Terrakion, Coballion, and Keldeo, four Pokémon that would venture the world in pursuit of justice for all. * Reshiram and Zekrom were created to represent ying and yang - Truth and Ideals. Kyurem was the Pokémon created for the middle of the two, representing the balance in between. * Arceus created Pokémon for people to look forward to - Jirachi, representing miracles and wishes, Victini, representing success and victory, and Ho-Oh, representing eternal happiness. * Celebi was then created to keep the flow of time on Earth steady, and as a fail-safe in case something went wrong. * Finally, Arceus created Mew to create all of the other Pokémon to coexist with the Humans now residing on Earth. And with the universe and Earth finally created, Arceus left, going to his own dimension. Year 152 * Many prehistoric Pokémon exist alongside the Humans - Aerodactyl, Kabuto, Omanyte, Genesect, and many others. An unknown force wipes out all of these prehistoric Pokémon and fossilizes them within the Earth. Mew creates hundreds of more Pokémon to compensate. Year 1687 * A war occurs between all of the Pokémon of the Kalos Region. The King of Kalos, AZ, and his Floette enter the war. The war ends after just several months, and many Pokémon were slain, including AZ's Floette. He seeks a way to revive his fallen comrade. * AZ builds the Ultimate Weapon, a machine that uses the lives of many Pokémon in order to restore the life of another. Hundreds of Pokémon were slain in the selfish act of using the machine. Something went wrong, and the machine malfunctioned, giving AZ eternal youth, and also reviving his Floette. However, sickened by his actions, Floette left AZ alone, leaving him with heartbreak. Year 1702 * The Hoenn Region is plagued with a Meteor Shower, which creates Meteor Falls, a place that the Draconoid people called their home. * Natural energy began surrounding the Earth, which mysteriously reawakened Groudon and Kyogre. With their full power, residing in their Primal Forms, they began battling against one another once more, trying to assert their control. The Dracanoid people wished on a meteor to stop the fighting, and their wish was granted when Rayquaza descended from the sky and separated Groudon and Kyogre. They went back to their slumber. The Dracanoid people built the Sky Tower to worship Rayquaza, and vowed to pass down the legend of a meteor that would arrive to Earth in hundreds of years to destroy it. * Celebi is sealed in an ancient version of a Pokéball known as the GS Ball. The GS Ball was passed down through generations. Year 1807 * Bell Tower and Brass Tower are built in Ecruteak City to worship Lugia and Ho-Oh. Lugia perches atop Bell Tower, and Ho-Oh perches atop Brass Tower. * A meteor crashes down into the Kanto Region, creating Mt. Moon. Pokémon resided in the meteor, as well - Clefairy. * A Spiritomb is sealed in the Hallowed Tower due to forcing acts of misfortune on people. * A drought occurs in Azalea Town for a year. However, the Slowpoke's yawns in the town cause rain to finally come back, giving the people reason to worship them. * The Guardian Deities take their places on the Alolan Islands, protecting them from harm. Year 1955 * Professor Samuel Westwood creates the first Pokéball, used for taming Pokémon. * Brass Tower is struck by lightning and it burns down. Ho-Oh and Lugia work together to extinguish the flames, but three Pokémon were trapped inside and died - Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon. Lugia fled to the Whirl Islands, and Ho-Oh used its magical power to revive the three Pokémon, giving them newfound strength. They became Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. The people were terrified of their powers, however, and the three Pokémon fled the village. Suicune personally left in search of a worthy trainer. * The Pokémon League Competition is made. * The Orange Island Competition is made. * The Alolan Trials are made. * Samuel Oak and Agatha leave on a Pokémon journey from Pallet Town, both vowing to be the best. Agatha becomes a very powerful Pokémon Trainer, and Samuel Oak focuses more on catching all of the Pokémon known in the Kanto Region. Year 1985 * Professor Oak begins working on the Pokédex. * The first man-made Pokémon, Porygon, is created. * Goldenrod City Radio Tower is torn down to be rebuilt. The Director finds the Clear Bell, and decides to keep it as a souvenir. * Professor Westwood discovers an odd stone with an odd symbol in it. Upon further investigation, he finds that it reacts with his Lucario. He begins studying into the secrets that the stone held. Year 1994 * A group of Team Rocket Scientists led by a very intelligent man, Z, find Mew on an abandoned island. They restrain and capture Mew, and begin doing tests on it. They try to figure out how to clone Mew to make an even stronger version of it. Year 1996 * Z is able to clone Mew, but the attempt failed - instead, a gooey Pokémon known as Ditto is created. They release it into the wild. * Professor Westwood discovers the secret of the stone and his Lucario - he created a special device known as a Key Stone to serve as an activation for the odd stone. He placed the Key Stone in a gauntlet, and gave Lucario the odd stone as a necklace, and he activated the Key Stone, causing Lucario to temporarily evolve into a stronger form of himself. He called it Mega Evolution, and theorized that more of these odd stones could be found around the world. He called the stones Mega Stones. Year 1998 * Under the watchful eye of his leader, Giovanni, Z attempts to clone Mew once more after a lot of research and testing. They are successful in cloning Mew into an even more powerful Pokémon - MewTwo. As they were doing testing in their Cinnabar Laboratory, they realized that MewTwo was too powerful. It was sentient, it could feel emotions, it could speak, and its psychic powers were far too powerful for any Human to comprehend. MewTwo completely obliterated the Cinnabar Laboratory, killing Scientists in its wake, and it fled, disgusted by people for capturing and using Pokémon as their pets. Giovanni began devising a way to recapture MewTwo and stop it from causing disaster to Kanto or the world. ** Giovanni and Z place a suit on Mew to force it to listen, and begin using it to search for MewTwo. * Before Professor Westwood's passing, he gives Professor Oak the GS Ball, which was passed down to him through generations. Professor Oak begins studying the GS Ball. * Samuel Elm begins studying under Professor Oak, admiring his work. * Professor Samuel Rowan leaves the Sinnoh Region in search of the answer why Pokémon evolve. * The Director of Silph Co. begins working on his ingenious invention - The Master Ball - which could catch a Pokémon without fail if it was created right. * The leader of Team Galactic, Cyrus, begins researching the lore of the universe's creation. * Lysandre begins devising a way to revive the Ultimate Weapon. * Guzma creates Team Skull because he's denied the chance to be an Island Kahuna. Origin of Pokémon: Yellow Chapter * Professor Oak finishes creating the Pokédex, and gives three complete Pokédexes to Red, Green, and his grandson, Blue. He allows the three of them to choose one out of three Pokémon that he had left from his youth - Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. Red chooses Bulbasaur, Blue chooses Charmander, and Green chooses Squirtle. The three of them leave for Viridian City to start their adventures as Pokémon Trainers. * Yellow, one of the popular kids in Pallet Town due to already having a Pokémon, decides that he wants to leave on a Pokémon journey himself. His childhood best friend and rival, Purple, agrees, and they both go to see Professor Oak at his laboratory to get Pokédexes. When they get there, they accidentally interrupt a delicate experiment, and cause the two Pokémon Professor Oak was studying to flee. Professor Oak scolds the boys, who vow to find the Pokémon, which were Pikachu and Eevee. Aided with his Nidoran, Yellow and Purple go and find Eevee and Pikachu. Eevee takes a liking to Purple, and Pikachu takes a liking to Yellow. When they return them to Professor Oak, they seem to want to stay with Yellow and Purple, so Professor Oak allows the two boys to keep the Pokémon. He gives them five Pokéballs and prototypes of his Pokédex, and sends them on their way. * Yellow and Purple leave Pallet Town and travel around Kanto, catching Pokémon and battling Gym Leaders to gather badges. Yellow, during his travels, has many run-ins with Team Rocket. ** He defeated Team Rocket in the Viridian Forest when they were trying to steal Pokémon from young trainers. ** He defeated them again in Mt. Moon as they were trying to steal the Moon Stone as a source of power. Here, Yellow met Z, one of Team Rocket's Admins. ** Yellow defeated Team Rocket again in Lavender Town after they slaughtered a Marowak for its skull and kept Mr. Fuji hostage. ** Again, Team Rocket kept the Silph Co. Director hostage in Saffron City, trying to steal the Master Ball from him. Yellow infiltrated the Silph Co. building, and defeated many Team Rocket grunts, and he is eventually met by Z outside the room the Director was held hostage in. Z and Yellow battle, and Yellow defeats him. He then meets with Giovanni, Team Rocket's leader, and he loses to him in a battle, but Giovanni sees that he cannot continue operations with all of his grunts defeated, so he and Team Rocket retreat. ** The last time Yellow encounters Team Rocket is before the Pokémon League during his Viridian City gym challenge. He learns that the gym is run by Team Rocket, and that Giovanni is its leader. However, after much more battle experience since their last battle, Yellow is able to take down Giovanni, including the Mew that was held captive in a robotic suit, and he was able to attain the Earth Badge. Yellow, having won, forced Giovanni to release the Mew that him and Z had worked so hard on catching. Giovanni, ashamed of his loss to Yellow, vows to disband Team Rocket. * Having finally attained all seven Gym Badges, Yellow qualified for the Pokémon League. * Yellow finds out that Red, Blue, Green, and Purple have all also qualified for the Pokémon League. Before they're allowed to even meet the Elite Four, they must enter a tournament with Kanto's Top 100 trainers and battle them. The five enter the tournament, and are easily able to make it to the Final 8. However, this is when things became tricky. ** Yellow and Green had their first battle, and Yellow was able to defeat her easily. ** Red and Blue had a tremendous battle, exciting the audience to no end, but Red was able to come out victorious. ** In the Semi-Finals, Red and Yellow faced off. They were both fairly equal, but Yellow came out on top. ** Then, in the Finals, Yellow and Purple were to face off against each other. The battle was very long, and difficult for both boys. However, Yellow got the upper hand, and was able to defeat Purple. He was deemed the strongest trainer in Kanto, and given the opportunity to face the Elite Four consecutively to become Kanto's Champion. ** He fought them without break - Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, and finally, Lance. The battles were very difficult, nobody was allowed to watch them, and Yellow struggled all the way through, trying to come out on top and succeed in his one goal - to become a Pokémon Master. After countless hours of battling, Yellow emerged, and he was deemed, by the Elite Four, the new Champion of Kanto, having successfully defeated all four of them without break... ** After his victory, he returned home to Pallet Town, and was given permission by Professor Oak to climb up Mt. Silver if he wanted to. He pondered it. Year 2002 * Yellow climbs up Mt. Silver, between the Johto and Kanto Regions, and begins rigorous training, and seemingly disappears... * Angry at his father for losing to Yellow, Aiden leaves to become stronger than Giovanni and take down Team Rocket for good. * Professor Elm begins researching the relationship between Pokémon's strength and their bond to their trainers, and asks if one of the boys in town, Ethan, can help him. ** Professor Elm, Ethan, and Ethan's best friend, Kris, capture and begin researching on Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita. * Professor Oak gives the GS Ball to Kurt of Azalea Town, asking him to look at it and see if he could open it. Kurt begins studying the GS Ball. * Maxie, the leader of Team Magma, begins searching for the Red Orb. * Archie, the leader of Team Aqua, begins searching for the Blue Orb. * Zanna, the leader of Team Zeta, begins searching for the Green Orb, and the locations of Regirock, Registeel, and Regice. Origin of Pokémon: Crystal Chapter * Professor Elm receives a call from Mr. Pokémon, a very famous and renowned man in the Johto Region, who claimed that he's made a big discovery and needs somebody to see it for themselves as soon as possible. Professor Elm and his aides were busy, so he calls Ethan, and asks if Ethan will go to Route 30 to Mr. Pokémon's house. Being Professor Elm's aide himself, Ethan agreed, and Professor Elm told him that he could lend him a Pokémon to travel to Mr. Pokémon's house. Ethan agreed, and chose Cyndaquil to be his sidekick for the time being, and he headed off towards Mr. Pokémon's house, eager to see what his discovery was. * Ethan was able to quickly travel through Route 29 into Cherrygrove City, and he saw a world he'd never seen before - there were tons of people and trainers going in and out of the city, and he felt kind've lost. He asked somebody for directions to Mr. Pokémon's house, and they lead him right to his front door. Upon arriving, Mr. Pokémon introduced himself, and showed Ethan his massive discovery - a Pokémon egg that he'd found. Because of the unknown markings on it, he thought that it was an undiscovered Pokémon. He told Ethan to get the egg back to Professor Elm as quickly as he could. Before Ethan left, a man came out of another room in Mr. Pokémon's house, and introduced himself as Professor Oak. After learning that Ethan was Professor Elm's aide, Professor Oak gave Ethan a Pokédex, upgraded and ready to identify Johto Pokémon. Ethan thanked him, and then began heading back along Route 30 towards New Bark Town. * After re-entering Cherrygrove City, Ethan received a call from Professor Elm who was very frantic. He told Ethan that somebody had broken into the lab and stolen a Pokémon, and told Ethan to return as quickly as he could. Ethan began rushing back to New Bark Town, and upon leaving Cherrygrove City, he ran into a red-haired boy named Aiden, who claimed that he'd be the strongest Pokémon Trainer in the world. He challenged Ethan to a battle, who accepted. Ethan and Aiden battled, and Aiden used a Totodile, which Ethan suspected Aiden stole from Professor Elm's lab. He had the plan to take the Totodile back from Aiden once he beat him, but Aiden beat him, and ran off towards Route 30. Ethan returned to New Bark Town, and explained the situation to Professor Elm. He also gave him the Pokémon Egg that Mr. Pokémon had discovered. Ethan vowed to find Aiden and take back the Totodile from him, and then rushed out of New Bark Town, heading back along Route 29 back into Cherrygrove City. * Ethan made his way through Route 30, now heading towards Violet City. It was a quick journey for him, because he was running to try and catch up to Aiden. Upon arriving in Violet City, Ethan asked around to see if people had seen Aiden anywhere, and they all pointed him in the same direction - Sprout Tower. Ethan entered Sprout Tower, and began climbing his way to the top. He was forced to battle the sages within to prove his worth to meet the guru at top. After battling his way to the top, Ethan arrived just as Aiden beat the guru. He demanded that Aiden return the Totodile to him, and Aiden agreed. He told Totodile to return with Ethan to New Bark Town, but it refused, apparently liking Aiden too much. Aiden left, telling Ethan to stay out of his way from now on, and Ethan called Professor Elm to explain everything. Professor Elm told Ethan that while he was out, he might as well see if he has what it takes to be a Pokémon Master and take the Pokémon Gym Challenge, and he told Ethan that he could keep Cyndaquil. Ethan thanked Professor Elm, and asked the guru if he'd battle him to test his strength. The guru agreed, and Ethan was able to defeat him. The guru suggested that Ethan try and battle Falkner, Violet City's Flying-type Gym Leader. Ethan went to a Pokémon Center to rest for the night, and the next day, he decided to take the guru's advice. * Ethan arrived at Violet City's Pokémon Gym, and challenged Falkner to a battle. Falkner criticized Ethan for only having Cyndaquil, and encouraged him to catch another Pokémon before he faced him, but Ethan was eager to battle, and that he did. Cyndaquil was able to take down Falkner's Pidgey, but struggled against Pidgeotto. The battle was almost lost, but Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava before being defeated, and was able to use Flame Wheel to defeat Pidgeotto. Falkner commended Ethan, and gave him the Zephyr Badge for winning, and told him that his best bet would be to go to Azalea Town and fight the Gym Leader there, Bugsy. * Ethan headed down Route 32 towards Union Cave, aiming to go and get his second badge. On his trip down, he caught two Pokémon - Mareep and Hoothoot. During his travels down Route 32, Mareep evolved into Flaaffy. Ethan entered Union Cave, and made quick work of traveling through it, arriving to Azalea Town before nightfall. Upon arriving in Azalea Town, Ethan rested at the Pokémon Center for the night. * In the morning, Ethan noticed that there were a lot of shady men traveling back and forth between Azalea Town and the well on the outskirts of the town. He tried asking people what was going on, but nobody quite knew. Ethan was denied entry into the Pokémon Gym by a man guarding it, who claimed that it was dangerous to go inside. He also tried to sell Ethan some Slowpoke tail, charging ¥1,000,000 for it. Ethan, who obviously didn't have the money for it, declined. He was about to leave Azalea Town and move on, but he noticed a man storming out of a house near the gate to the Ilex Forest. He asked the man about the shady men in town, and the man, who introduced himself as Kurt, told Ethan that the men were part of the evil Team Rocket, and that they were keeping the Slowpoke hostage. He told Ethan that he was going to put a stop to them, and rushed off towards the well. Ethan, dumbfounded, ran off after Kurt, unsure how he'd fare against Team Rocket, and he entered the well. Inside, Kurt was on the ground, writhing in pain. He told Ethan to free the Slowpoke. Ethan made his way through the underground of the well, and defeated several Team Rocket grunts who were harassing Slowpoke. At the end of the well, Ethan met with the man running the operation - Proton. Proton gave Ethan one chance to leave before he seriously hurt him, but Ethan bravely stood up to him. Ethan and Proton battled, and Ethan was able to defeat him, forcing Proton and Team Rocket to clear out of Azalea Town. Kurt thanked Ethan for the help, and brought him back to his house. To thank Ethan, he gave him a Pokéball that he'd custom made. He also asked Ethan to bring something to Professor Oak for him, the next time he saw him. He gave Ethan the GS Ball, and entrusted him with the task. * Finally rid of Team Rocket, Ethan was able to challenge Bugsy's Pokémon Gym. He was able to easily defeat Bugsy by using Quilava and Hoothoot, and he received the Hive Badge for winning. Bugsy suggested that Ethan head through the Ilex Forest to Goldenrod City to face Whitney. As Ethan left Bugsy's gym, he noticed that people were chasing off a Pokémon who was stealing food, and yelling at it to not return. Ethan decided to take initiative and follow the Pokémon to its destination, which was in the middle of the woods near Union Cave. The Pokémon, Aipom, was simply stealing food to eat himself due to not having any in the foodless woods. Ethan introduced himself to Aipom, and asked if he wanted to join him on his adventure, even offering him the luxury of having food everyday. Aipom seemed to want to battle Ethan first, so Ethan used Quilava to face Aipom, and defeated him. Aipom walked up to Ethan, tapped the button on one of his empty Pokéballs, and was transferred inside, becoming a new addition to his team. He also broke out of the Pokéball afterwards, and decided to ride on Ethan's shoulder instead as he went off towards the Ilex Forest. * Before entering the gate to Ilex Forest, Ethan was stopped by Aiden, who rambled on and on about the resurrection of Team Rocket. When Ethan told Aiden that he'd beaten Team Rocket, Aiden refused to believe it, and he challenged Ethan to a battle. This time, Ethan was able to come out on top, angering Aiden, who told Ethan that only a fool would treat Pokémon with care instead of as tools, and he left towards the Ilex Forest. Ethan followed soon after, traversing through the thick, dark woods. Origin of Pokémon: Emerald Chapter * 10-year old Dusk, his mother, and his father, Norman, move from the Johto Region to the Hoenn Region so Norman could be closer to his workplace, Gym Leader of Petalburg City.